trainboy90_presents_trackmaster_thomas_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
RPTTTTES Shorts
RPTTTTES Shorts are an upcoming set of shorts created by Trainboy90 Productions Directories * Voice Cast * Characters Season 1 Season 1 is the first season of of RPTTTTES Shorts. Season 1 consists of 15 shorts. # Bill Fools Day - Tom Moss decides to have a new minion to sub in for Bill and Ben and do many pranks including to attempt to prank Ashima and using the TSR4 Shrink Ray to shrink many engines. One morning, Duck go pranked with wheelstoppers. Later in the day, Samson gets shrunk by the TSR4 Shrink Ray starting something new for Tom Moss # Boco gets Teased (Unlucky day for BoCo) - Poor BoCo gets bullied and Teased by Diesel 10 who continues to follow and push BoCo around until Boxhill stops Diesel 10 and tells BoCo it's going to be fine. # Shrunk - Once Again; a sequel to episode 1, Tom Moss decides to use the TSR4 Shrink Ray to shrink all of Sodor's engines except for the faceless and creates havoc around the island. # James's Origin Story - At Tidmouth Sheds, James decides to tell about how he was painted red and how he became he was today. # Wild Water Wash -'Thomas was strolling around the island until he crashes into a pond of water and then part of his cab gets flooded with water then Gator and Samson get him out and they take Thomas to the steamworks to get fixed.' # Mini Problems - Once Again; a sequel to short 3, Thomas and his friends return to normal size all except Samson who remains a mini for a little longer, and everyone making havoc around the Island of Sodor. # Boxhill's Mission - Boxhill and his brother Stepney decide to go on a big mission to save poor Ashima from being bullied by Diesel 10 but he tries to stop the heroes but gets caught and wishes he could never hurt a international engine like Ashima again because she is a bueaty and was never bullied. # Magic Lady - Lady tells everyone she is a special magical engine after she knew she was different from everyone else. Then Madge expresses to Lady that she is Sodor's magic engine and she manages to cheer Lady up with a special friend. # Connor's Race - Connor decides to challenge Caitlin, Hugo, The Flying Thistle, The Flying Scottsman, Spencer, Gordon, and Thomas to a big race so they can find out who wins the prize. Gordon and Thomas get Streamlined for the preperation for the race so they can challenge whose the fastest engine until bullet trains fly by them with lucky passengers meanwhile they race around Sodor and never feel left out. # Expectations - Diesel 10 decides to try to bully Percy but he gets stopped by Boxhill. Sir Topham Hatt decides to send a Japanese Steam Locomotive to pull a long train to the mainland then the boys decide to hijack it and crash it. # Logged Mishappenings # Tom Moss's Wash Prank # Meany Situations # Lady Goes to the Doctor # Philip's overwelmed day Season 2 Season 2 is the second season of of RPTTTTES Shorts. Season 2 consists of 15 shorts. # Diesel 10's Last Resort # Harden Pranks # Bill Fools Day 2 # The Ghost Train # Timothy to the Rescue - Once Again; a sequel to Short 10, Timothy decides to rescue the japanese steam locomotive that crashed near the mainland and was stranded. After the locomotive's rescue by the brave Timothy, a team of 2 Diesels decide to take the train to it's rightful destination on the mainland. Meanwhile, the boys get caught by the Sodor Police and gets held at Sodor County Jail for their crimes for 2 months. # Gordon's Big Dip # Roughest Diesel Shunter Season 3 Season 3 is the third season of of RPTTTTES Shorts. Season 3 consists of 15 shorts. # Tom Moss's BIGGEST Prank - Tom Moss decides to do a HUGE Prank on Sodor's engines including crashing and halting passenger trains then crashing and making freight trains late. # The Grow Machine - Tom Moss decides to create a grow machine to make a Giant Monkey Minion to prank Sodor. Category:RPTTTTTES Shorts